


Priorities [Reita/Ruki]

by To_Dazzling_Darkness



Category: Gay - Fandom, GayzettE, the GazettE
Genre: Baby Kai, Bottom Ruki, Bottom Uruha, Boy x boy, Boys Love - Freeform, Complicated Relationships, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Reituki, Smut, Top Reita, Yaoi, break ups, careers, relationships, the GazettE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Dazzling_Darkness/pseuds/To_Dazzling_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki and Reita have been dating since junior year in college. Reita majored instrumental music, and as for Ruki, he majored in arts. Ruki's career wasn't as busy as Reita's himself, but because of that, Reita's attention on Ruki had decreased over the years. They adopted a boy, but not even their son had much attention from Reita. </p>
<p>Ruki finally put his foot down, confronting Reita about the loss of attention from him, discarding the wedding ring and moving on to a better, family friendly environment. Also, taking the son with him. Reita lost all hope in his life, but finding someone else to share his life with him, but not even that worked out. </p>
<p>After years and years of not dating, disconsolating himself from any relationships, he finally managed to randomly spot his first, but forgotten love....but will they assemble again, or will the two parents, Reita and Ruki continue to live separate lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story, people. I hope this is okay...I mean. This story came to mind while listening to a song. So, yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this.

*****7 Years Earlier*****

 

        _The sun was still in the middle of the sky, slowly continuing to rise. It was towards the afternoon, about 12 in the afternoon. College classes were beginning to end for that period. Once the bells rung, college students were roaming the halls and the outside campus. Some were going for their lunch period, the others either going to study hall or an elective of a sort._

_In Akira’s case, he was getting ready to go to lunch. He didn’t eat much, but he ate enough to where he was a just enough satisfied. He sat outside of the cafeteria, eating a bento box. He was sitting at a lonely table under a tree. It wasn’t the best choice to sit, but for the time being, there were no other seats._

_A small male placed his bag on the seat of the table, causing the table to make a light shake. Akira perked his head, hazel brown eyes meeting a pair of blue-gray ones. This boy was beautiful and whoever he was, Akira was definitely in for it. However, he wasn’t the one to trust anyone. Looks are deceiving, so, he just calmed his heart down for that moment. For all he knew, this midget could be a bully of some sort. “May I sit here?” The small male’s voice was tenor with a bit of a bass in it, but it wasn't so manly as Akira would expect in an adult male._

_Akira was lost in the smaller man's eyes. They were big and it they glistened in the sunlight. That smile formed in slow motion, causing Akira to blush slightly. “Uh, year. Sure.” Akira finally began to speak, gesturing the beautiful midget to sit._

_And he did._

_That bright smile turned into a shy and awkward one, but Akira found it too cute. Did he just think a guy was cute? A guy that he didn't even know, was cute? Not one fuck was given in that second. He broke the silence between the two; the latter had already started eating. “How's you day?” Man, did Akira hate everyday conversation? So, for him to just come up with a cliché question as that, he wanted to kill himself now._

_“Oh, it was fine. Thank you for asking. How about you?” The small male looked up at Akira, taking a bite of his teriyaki sautéed salmon onigiri and smiled._

_“Same. I'm Akira. Sorry for not telling you that first.” Akira continued to eat._

_“Nice name. I'm Takanori, but known well as Ruki.” the said man was chewing; now sipping his drink, which was Pepsi. Akira made a small nod, watching as Ruki put the straw between his soft looking plump lips, sucking out of the straw and taking it out his mouth. Reita mentally screamed at himself. He felt like a stalker for some reason. There was the awkward silence again. Akira tried his hardest to think of a new topic, knowing it would be hard. “Are you new here, or…?”_

_“I'm in my third year. So, I'm not new.” Akira responded quickly, taking his last bite of his meal and then throwing it away. Thankfully, there was a trashcan at the end of the table. His long arms were able to reach._

_“Third-year student? Oh! Me too!” Ruki's cheerful voice was slightly higher than his usual, bouncing slightly and his smile widened. Oh man, did Akira want to tackle this baby. He couldn't understand how such a boy could be this cute. Those thin and tight skinny jeans the latter wore, that soft knitted, black sweater. A Minimal amount of eye makeup on the latter’s eyelids._

_“Wow, you're cute,” Akira said softly. He caught himself, slapping his mouth shut and bowing his head in embarrassment. Ruki was also blushing crazily, tapping the tip of his two index fingers together._

_“Am I really? I don't hear that a lot.” Ruki's small shoulders shrugged, taking another bite of that onigiri. “Thanks.”_

_“You're very welcome.”_

_The silence took over the table once more, Ruki eating his meal and Akira taking small glances at the male's features. He had a smooth round face with perfect plump, pale pink lips. There’s so much more for Akira to explore, but he wasn’t ready yet. Of course, since they just met. In such a big campus as this, it’s hard to find someone like Ruki._

_**Ring ring**_

_“Oh, Jeez, time to get to class now. We only have 5 minutes.” Ruki got up from his seat, throwing his trash away and gathering his belongings. “What do you have next? I have calculus, then my art major class.”_

_“Instrumental music. That’s my major.” Akira responded, also grabbing his belongings. Ruki gave a small nod, letting out a soft sigh. Then, he quickly pulled out his phone and went to his contact application, tapping that option to add a new contact._

_“Be quick, put in your number, and get to class. I’ll text you in between classes. Let's be friends.” Ruki smiled sweetly, handing Akira the cellular device. Akira did just that, typing in his number and returning the phone back to Ruki. Ruki and Akira quickly shared a hug, now the midget running to the hall where his class was held in. Akira couldn’t help but smile. The boy was hot, super nice, and wasn’t he the sweetest looking person anyone could ever see. All Akira could vision was sparkles around the male. He wasn’t perfect, but he was perfect enough for Akira’s likings._

 

 

* * *

 

  

         “ _Daddy! Daddy!_ ” A small male voice called, running into the studio room. Akira held a bass guitar on his lap, trying to come up with a chord of his own. He had a career for music. The main genre was jazz. His biggest interest was joining a rock group, and/or forming one of his own and asking for wanted members, but his current group wanted Akira's bass skills. No, he wasn’t the best in the world, but he was just right for that jazz group. He had always been best at solos, writing the music, and reading music. The rhythm wasn’t a problem, either.

 

          “Daaaadddyyyyy!” The toddler kept calling, jumping and slapping Akira’s clothed thigh repeatedly, trying to get the elder’s attention. Akira paid the child no mind, continuing to write his music. Ruki came into the studio, grabbing the small child in front of Akira.

  

          “Kai, baby, is daddy not answering you?” Ruki mumbled to the small child. The said baby, named Kai, nodded slowly whilst playing with his ear. Ruki rolled his eyes, putting the child down and telling him to go play in his room. The baby did so, now leaving a pouting Ruki and a busy Akira. “Hey...Reita!” His voice rose a bit.

 

          “Akira Suzuki!” That meant Akira needed to stop playing and to look up at the queen that stood before him. He sighed and muted the strings of his bass, looking up at the short male who was cocking his hip to the side, hand on the hip, and an annoyed look on his face.

  

          “What? I’m trying to work here. What’s the problem?” Akira asked.

 

          “What do you mean ‘ _what’s the problem_ ’? Kai was standing here trying to get your damn attention and you’re ignoring him. And you’re asking me what is the problem?” Ruki raised his voice a bit, sounding more than annoyed, but rather angry. Akira stood up after setting his bass down on its stand.

 

          “Don’t get pissy with me. I’m very busy now.”

 

          “Well, you’re not _that_ busy that you couldn’t answer your son. You know, we adopted him for a reason.” Ruki crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head to the side and looking up at Akira. Akira rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair. Yeah, they did adopt the child for a reason. After 7 years of being together, Akira engaged to Ruki. Ruki, himself, was way serious about their engagement.

 

          “I know, baby, but I’m trying to figure out this chord progression. If I don’t write this music script by Friday, which is in two more days, I’ll possibly get fired or set back. I don’t want that to happen because if it does happen, you know what could happen to us? We'll have to live in poverty for the rest of our life.”

  

           Ruki gave Akira a disapproving look. It wasn’t like Ruki didn’t have a job. He was an artist and he gets paid for his work. They pay him thousands for his work. Ruki automatically thought that Akira’s job was more important than his own family. They’re raising a son, have a nice apartment for the time being. Couldn’t Akira just make just a little time for his fiancé and son? Ruki understood, though. Maybe he shouldn’t get so angry, but it was the fact that Akira ignored baby Kai.

 

            Isn’t family supposed to come first?

  

            “Aki, I don’t want us to live in poverty. That’s why I’m here, but I can’t tolerate when you just ignore Kai like that. He wants your attention just like any child does.” Ruki was still fussing, his expression full of slight anger. Akira shook his head.

 

            “Again, I’m a musician, there’s not much I can do.”

 

            “Well, that’s a lame fucking excuse, Akira! I don’t want to live alone on this. We have to work together, don’t we? I understand you’re a damned musician, but come one! Make time for us as well.” Ruki yelled a bit, his face was turning red and he felt anxiety rising up in his system. He had always hated arguing with loved ones. The more he began to argue, the more stressed and weak he gets.

  

            “Can you just get this into your thick skull? There’s not much I can do as a musician if I’m out and about every day, coming home late, tired as hell. I really would make time for us, but I need time for myself as well.” Akira sat down on his chair and rubbed his temples. Arguing with Ruki was always a hassle and there was no way for him to get out of it. Either it was he who won, or Akira himself.

 

             “Well, that sounds selfish as hell.”

 

            “Selfish? Is that all I am to you? Selfish? Wow, you’re really something. And to think I’d marry a _bitch_ like you. You’re getting mad because I have a career. That’s just---” It was a matter of time until Akira’s cheek was stinging. Ruki had slapped Akira, but made light tears, bowing his head in full shame.

  

            “A bitch? So, I’m a bitch now. After all the shit I’ve done, I get called a bitch for wanting to spend time with my future husband.” Ruki sighed and wiped the tears from his cheeks. His heart started to ache and he felt like he was ready to pass out at the moment. His cheeks turning red, and his body were shaking slightly. He began to sob, “After all the shit I’ve done to make us a happy family, and you call me a bitch. Out of all things. A bitch. That’s very foolish of you. Bad enough I’m dealing with shit from my past that is still bothering me, and you just bring the depression back up. I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong, Akira. I just don’t.”

  

            A silver ring was now being tossed to the wall. That silver engagement ring that was just on Ruki’s ring finger, was being thrown at the wall. “Yes, this is a big fucking deal! You don’t just call me a bitch like that without apologizing. You didn’t care about this family! You didn’t care about us! I try to and try so hard to make you happy. We argue about this shit every single day and not once did you change. I’m done. I really am.”

 

            “Takanori, you’re not leaving me like this. Calm down.” Akira tried comforting the small male, rubbing his arms… well at least tried to. Ruki pulled away from Akira’s hold, shaking his head and rubbed his own arms out of paranoia.

 

            “I can’t stay here anymore. I’m sick of telling you the same thing over and over. I’m leaving tomorrow, but now...I don’t want to talk to you now.” Ruki left the studio room, running his hand through his blonde hair. He went to baby Kai’s bedroom, closing the door and sitting on the floor next to the toddler. Kai was a 3-year-old, but hell, he was an intelligent 3-year-old.

 

            “Um...Ma...Are you okay?” Kai asked, climbing on Ruki’s lap. Ruki sniffed, holding the child on his lap and holding the baby around his waist.

 

            “Sort of...You and I are gonna go somewhere else tomorrow. So, we have to pack our things to go.” Ruki caressed his son’s hair, closing his eyes and trying not to shed any more tears.

 

            “Will daddy come?” 

 

            “No.”

  

            “Why?”

 

            “...” Ruki was silent. How could he answer this question? “...He has bigger things to worry about.”


	2. 二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while because of writers block. So, I hope it was good enough XD. 
> 
> Two character introductions:  
> Uruha  
> Kaolu
> 
> That's about it. Did I put too much into this chapter?

**4 Years Later**

 

            “Daddy!” The 7-year-old child came running to Ruki’s arms and jumping into them. Ruki crouched down to embrace the puny child with a hug.

          

            “Hi, baby. How was school today? Did you make any new friends?” Ruki asked. Baby Kai was smiling happily and pulled out a fruit punch flavored lollipop. His smile was shining brightly, making Ruki want to smile back. 

 

            “Look, my teacher gave me lollipop to give to you since I was being good in school. You want it? It’s not strawberry.” Kai held out the stick of candy, shaking it slowly in Ruki’s face. Ruki grabbed the candy, examining it.

 

            “Thank you. Daddy loves it.” Ruki lift up the baby as he stood back up, and proceeded to the car.

 

            Ruki had to sit the child on a car seat and strap him up a little tight for safety measures. Of course, if he didn’t, something tragic could happen. After Kai was strapped in, Ruki sat in the front driver’s seat and began to start the car.

 

            The drive home was silent. Kai immediately crashed to sleep. Ruki had so many thoughts in his mind. He was no longer engaged and his thoughts and pictures of Reita are gone completely. He even forgot what the man looked like. Who the hell was Reita anymore? Where did he end up?  


            The four years of being alone and single were just hell. Ruki stayed with a friend (Kaolu) until he saved up enough money to rent an apartment. The plan may take a few months, considering that the job he has now didn’t pay as much. Not even another job could help because that would take him away from his small family.

           

                     Now, Ruki was parking his car in front of the house. Kaolu spotted them while he watered his plants outside. Ruki got out of the car so that he could get Kai out from the back seat. He took a deep sigh as he did so, but also being greeted by a hug from Kaolu from behind. Kaolu was always that friend to be caring and supportive of others. He loved hugs, doing hair, and friends all in all. He wasn’t much of an argumentative guy, either.

 

            “Ah, Kaolu, good afternoon.” Ruki spoke as he turned around and returned the hug. Kai jumped out of the car since he was fully unstrapped and attacked Kaolu with a hug on his leg.

 

            “Karu, Karu!” Kai’s speech wasn’t fully developed. Ever since he knew Kaolu, he’d always call him “ _Karu_ ” since he couldn’t fully pronounce his name. It wasn’t much of a big deal, anyways.

 

            Kaolu knelt down to the child’s height and embraced him with a light hug. Ruki watched and giggled lightly at the sight. “Kaolu, I have to leave in a few hours to take care of some business. Do you mind watching over Kai, then?”

 

            “Sure, what time?”

 

            “17:30 is when I’ll be leaving. Thank you a bunch! Come one Kai. We have to start your homework now.” Ruki called out. Kai made a light giggle and started running to the front door. Ruki just watched and Kaolu began to speak.

 

            “Have you ever spoken to Reita?” he asked. Ruki looked directly into Kaolu’s eyes.

 

            “I’m sorry, but I have no clue who you’re talking about.” Responded Ruki as he turned, making his way to the door to go in.

 

            “You have to find him eventually. You know Kai is going to ask about him soon.” Kaolu yelled out as the midget continued walking, now finishing his plants.

 

* * *

 

            The day went by quickly, full of silence and full of sorrow. This house had been the quietest of all houses. No children voices, no nagging “mother,” or laughing “wife.” It was just pure silence.

 

            Reita had no idea what he could do at this moment. He was tapping his pen on the kitchen table, his laptop open, showing a blank manuscript. His bass guitar was on his lap and he was slouched back on his chair.

 

            Too much silence killed him mentally. The room he was in was dim, more silence. Fuck, he wanted to kill himself right now. All of this quietness, it was too much. Should he just chill in a bar until he comes up with something? Maybe hang out at the park and try to make some music there? How about at a close friend’s house to get some ideas?

 

            _Nope…_

He wanted to be home with a family. Gosh…Reita _was_ lonely. He definitely missed having someone to make love with. That made him happier than ever. Having that one person to just make out and have sex with to make them both feel good and happy, he didn’t have that. He missed seeing his son run back and forth, telling the child to “Stop, be careful,” numerous times; he didn't have that. All of that gave him motivation. Cuddling, snuggling, kisses, hugs, healthy and home cooked food everyday. He did not have any of that anymore.

 

            Reita grunted and closed his laptop shut, also putting his bass back in its case. He stood up, grabbing his phone, keys, and wallet, and began leaving the house. Maybe a drink at a bar could sooth him for a bit.

 

**********

 

            Reita had finally made it to the desired bar. It was walking distance, not so big, and smelt like aged wine and cigarettes of all kinds. There were other men crowding the interior; some were older and some were probably younger. Reita approached the bar counter, being greeted by a honey blonde male who was tall and slender all over. He had an elegant, smooth, and perfect face with brown eyes and plump lips.

 

            “Hello, sir. How may I help you tonight?” The honey blonde’s voice was surprisingly deep, but hell, it _was_ sexy.

 

            “Yes, could I just get a glass of beer? Thanks.” Reita responded. He fished in his pocket for a box of his Marlboros. Then, opened the box to pull out a cigarette. Before he went back in his pockets to look for a lighter, the honey blonde returned with his drink.

 

            “Here you go. Do you need a light?” Reita didn’t respond since the honey blonde already pulled out his lighter and cupped the end of Reita’s cigarette with one hand to light it up with the other hand. Smoke was already forming, Reita taking a puff of his cigarette and blowing it out.

 

            “Thanks again.” Reita said. He sipped his beer and sighed deeply.

 

            “You look miserable.” The honey blonde stated. Reita shrugged and looked away.

 

            “I’m always miserable. I’ve been miserable ever since he left me…” Reita mumbled. The latter looked at Reita with disbelief and leaned on the bar counter.

 

            “Divorce? Or just a break up?”

 

            “Well… it’s been almost 5 years. Would you consider it as a divorce?” Reita sipped his beer and puffed his cigarette once again.

 

            “No. If you didn’t get any divorce papers, then, you’re not divorced. I’ll assume you two just broke up and separated. My name is Uruha, in case you were wondering.” The said man smiled brightly to show pure kindness to Reita. Reita couldn’t understand why this man was being so nice to him in the first place. He’s a stranger. Who knows what he could be up to.

 

            “Well, then…He probably found somebody else. He threw his wedding ring at me and didn’t want it back. Then, took our son with him.” Reita puffed his cigarette and used an ashtray to tap the end of the cigarette to get rid of the unwanted ash.

 

            “Don’t think that. Maybe he doesn’t want a relationship until you come back for him. I’ve been through the same thing with my boyfriend. We were close to marriage, but he wasn’t really active in the relationship. So, we broke up and I went my own way.” Uruha sighed, “That was 6 years ago.”

 

            “Interesting.”

 

            “Yes, what’s your name?” Uruha blinked a couple of times and smiled softly, also, biting his bottom lip.

 

            “Reita. My real name is Akira Suzuki, but I’m known as Reita.” Reita returned the smile and took another puff of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out of his mouth. Uruha chuckled and twirled the end of his hair.

 

            “I like your name. It suits you.” Uruha began to flirt. He did low key like Reita even though they just met. Reita felt that heat, though. The way Uruha was looking into his hazel eyes and biting his lips in want of something made Reita’s mind want to explode. “Maybe we should hang out sometime. I work from the 21st hour to the 24th hour. So, that means we have all day and afternoon to hang out.” Uruha winked and sat up from his leaning. “Put your number in my phone.” The honey blonde held out his cell phone so that the latter could input his contact information. After he finished, Uruha saved the contact and put the phone in his back pocket. “I’ll see you around, okay? Oh, and…” Uruha leaned in to Reita’s ear, “I’ll pay for your drink.” His tone became seductive, but when he pulled away, he made a light giggle and walked away to another customer.

 

            _What the fuck just happened?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! And again, I do apologize it took me too long to update. I've been going through a lot with anxiety, but I'll be fine, I think. Please give me your feedback. Nothing rude or mean. Some advice. Good advice please XD. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, pplz.

**Author's Note:**

> Any errors, grammatical mistakes? Anything? Please don't hurt me with your criticism. Nothing rude, please. If you have any GOOD ADVICE, please share. Thank you.


End file.
